Patent Document 1 discloses a transmission system for transmitting and receiving EDID (Extended Display Identification Data) via a wired communication to set a physical address in the HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface). The transmission system of the Patent Document 1 includes a receiver, a transmitter and a serial link, and encoded data (e.g., video, audio, and additional other auxiliary data) is transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver.
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent laid-open publication No. JP-2005-514873-T.
Non-Patent Document 1: High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification, Version 1.1, HDMI Licensing, LLC, California in U.S.A., May 20, 2004.